givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Yoshida
Note, this is the manga page for Yuki, for the anime page view Yuki Yoshida Anime. Yuki Yoshida (吉田 由紀 Yoshida Yuki) was the childhood friend and Ex-boyfriend of Mafuyu who died from an apparent suicide roughly half a year prior to the start of the series. He played guitar in a band with Hiiragi and Shizusumi: childhood friends of his. Appearance Yuki has short messy hair that is dyed yellow at the top with light brown messy hair at the bottom on the sides reaching down to his ears. He wears three ear piercings in his left ear. He regularly wears a school uniform as a student. Personality Yuki liked showing off along with being dominant and a cheerful person. He is shown to be very caring and affectionate towards Mafuyu, as they are mostly seen being together. History Upon entering high school, Yuki worked part-time to be able to buy himself a guitar. Yuki is mentioned by other people, mostly to the rumors of him going out with Mafuyu in middle school. Another rumor is that the reason for his suicide had something to do with Mafuyu. Yuki is remembered by Waka who went to middle school with him and Mafuyu. Specifically with his arm around him where there was the rumor they were in a relationship. Story Manga spoilers ahead. Do not read on if you do not wish to see spoilers for the manga through chapter 29. Referred to by Mafuyu and mentioned by others including Waka, Yuki is seen in flashbacks. Yuki was Mafuyu's boyfriend and childhood friend. Early on in Mafuyu's childhood, Yuki came up to him and asked him if he spoke, to which Mafuyu replied that when he talked, his dad hit him. In another scene, Yuki is protectively standing by Mafuyu while cops walk around in front of Mafuyu's home, presumably to arrest his father. Yuki, Mafuyu, Shizusumi, and Hiiragi were friends. It was originally Yuki, Mafuyu, and Hiiragi, until Shizusumi joined them all later on. Hiiragi talks about how Yuki and Mafuyu, even as kids, seemed "to be in their own world," and that they attracted like two magnets in the way that their personalities were pretty much opposite the other. Sometime in middle school, Yuki and Mafuyu started dating. Yuki forms a band with Hiiragi and Shizusumi in high school, and they all go to the same high school, while Mafuyu goes to a different one. It is stated that between band practice, school, and his part-time job that Yuki had no free time for Mafuyu. This may be why they fight later on. One evening during the winter season in their first year of high school, Mafuyu and Yuki both get into a fight. Yuki puts his hand on Mafuyu's shoulders only to get pushed away. Mafuyu yells, "Would you die for me then?!" in reply to Yuki saying he would do anything for Mafuyu. A few days later, Mafuyu goes to visit Yuki only to find him dead, hanging from the ceiling in his bedroom. It's revealed that despite never drinking alcohol or handling it well, Yuki drank a lot of booze or sake that day. It is implied that the suicide had something to do with the fight between Mafuyu and Yuki two days before the suicide took place. Yuki's guitar is given to Mafuyu later on by Yuki's mother, who knew of their relationship. On Chapter Covers: *code. 6 whilst Yuki's face is not shown he is seen embracing Mafuyu who is smiling contently as he holds his guitar. Etymology From Japanese 由 (yu) meaning "reason, cause" combined with 紀 (ki) meaning "chronicle".https://www.behindthename.com/name/yuki Trivia References ca:Yuki Yoshida da:Yuki Yoshida es:Yuki Yoshida Category:Characters (Manga) Category:Supporting (Manga) Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists